magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Buckskin Foenaran Hipponox
Hipponox are a common sight in the grass forests of Foenara, and while they never actually sleep, they are most active at dusk and dawn. The females have longer horns and serve as the protectors of bands of hipponox that range from 10 to 30 individuals. The clumsy, gangly hatchlings stay near the males in the center of the band, while the females monitor territory and defend the band from predators, only returning to the safety of the center when they lay their eggs. Each band is ruled by a matriarch, often the oldest female who has the most knowledge of their territory. Perhaps due to their constant vigilance, or their powerful bodies and sharp horns, hipponox are steadfast, fearless creatures. They are not as fast or agile as other species in the grass forest, but are very willing to charge a predator rather than flee, and as a result few predators would choose to go after a hipponox. Their greatest enemies are hipponox of opposing bands, although it is said that once a year the bands will unite and exchange individuals, perhaps as a way to distribute young hipponox to avoid inbreeding. Females will sometimes fight during this time and attempt to become the matriarch of a band, and when this occurs the ex-matriarch will join a different group. Hipponox show no fear of humans, either, and many a magi has befriended a hipponox during the annual gathering, when the creatures are open to the idea of new things. Egg A sharp horn pierces the shell of this egg. Hatchling Hipponox hatchlings prefer to spend time with others of their kind, and will gather with others on instinct, venturing out into the fields of the keep and playing with other hipponox hatchlings. Games involve charging into one another and short attempts at flight, but hatchlings are too uncoordinated to make it into the air. Training a hipponox hatchling is easy, as they are hierarchical by nature and will readily accept a magi's direction. A magi will have to be careful of their horns, however, as the horns of a young hipponox are sharp as a needle and the clumsy hatchling will sometimes charge their magi in a misguided attempt at play. Special care needs to be taken if the hipponox is allowed to socialize with other species, as it is not predictable what will make a hatchling charge, either in play or in anger. Adult Hipponox are valuable creatures, both at the Keep and among the people of Foenara. The most unique aspect of these powerful creatures is their lack of a need for sleep. They can pull a wagon or carriage unceasingly for as long as it may be needed, and can pull many times their weight. Their flight abilities are less useful, and while they are large enough to carry a magi on their backs on the ground, their wings are not strong enough to lift themselves off the ground if they are carrying any weight. Male hipponox are generally placid and easy to train and command, but female hipponox will sometimes be unusually aggressive. If startled unduly, a female hipponox will sometimes charge whatever caught their attention. If working as a team, hipponox females should be allowed to establish a hierarchy so unnecessary fights are avoided when work begins. It is said that this creature's ability to stay awake permanently can be shared with their magi, but no magi has ever accomplished this. Rumors from the taggelisk black markets state that a female hipponox horn ground into powder will give someone unceasing energy for weeks, but these rumors have never been substantiated. As a result, many people and magi work to protect these creatures from poachers. Additional Information * No. 691 * Obtained from: Quest; Search the Grass Forest * Released: July 24th, 2016 * Sprites: Tekla * Description: Raneth Category:2016 Creatures Category:Quest-born Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Hipponox